1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device for removing heat from a heat-generating device, and particularly to a heat dissipation device having a high fin density.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) are being made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at high speed its temperature usually increases enormously. It is therefore desirable to dissipate the generated heat of the CPU quickly before damage occurs.
A heat dissipation device 10 in accordance with the related art is shown in FIG. 8. The heat dissipation device 10 is made of aluminum extrusion and includes a flat base 20 and a plurality of parallel fins 30 perpendicularly extending from a top surface of the base 20. In order to increase the heat dissipation area, the heat dissipation device 10 is generally designed to have a high fin density. However, because of manufacturing limitations of aluminum extrusion, there is a limitation to the fin density.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device, which can overcome the above-described limitation regarding fin density of fins of a heat sink made of aluminum extrusion.